In Memory
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: POST IW: IW SPOILERS: Tony confronts Aunt May about Peter's death. She gives him a USB drive containing a video Peter made for Tony to watch. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

He stared at the blue USB drive sitting on his desk. How could such a little thing have so much of an effect on him? It had been there for weeks now. Tony hadn't even moved it a single inch since…Since his confrontation with Aunt May.

After escaping from Titan, he wanted nothing more than to retreat to his room, and drink his problems away until he became nothing but a skeleton. Before he could even grab a beer from the fridge, Pepper stopped him. She firmly told him that a certain someone deserved to know about Peter's death. He told her she could do it. However, she struck a nerve in him when she told him he was the one who had to do it. Not her. Not Happy. Him. He reluctantly agreed, but managed to negotiate with her. He would wait until tomorrow so he could at least attempt to get some rest. **Key word: attempt.** He tried all right, but no luck. How could he when Peter was all he saw and heard? His brain played on repeat his final words. His frantic pleas that he didn't want to leave. His last two words were the worst of all as his Peter lay on the soil of the godforsaken planet of Titan. "I'm sorry." As if it was his fault that Thanos had won. It had never been his fault. No, Tony was to blame. He had failed to protect the world. Most of all, he had failed to protect one of the last people left that he cared about.

...

He knocked on the apartment door, remembering the first time he had step foot in the building. He had come to recruit the fifteen-year-old YouTube star. For a fight that wasn't his to begin with. He never expected he would get this close with Peter. Life really is unexpected.

...

His thoughts were interrupted by the door slowly opening, revealing Aunt May. She looked disheveled, as if she hadn't slept in days. Bags were present under her eyes, and it looked like she didn't even bother brushing her hair. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Stark."

He gestured into the apartment and cleared his throat. "Can I come in?" She nodded, and he walked in, hearing the door close behind him.

She cut right to the chase. "Where's Peter? I've called twenty-seven police stations and they…." She trailed off, noticing the look on his face.

He looked into her worried brown eyes, and tried to ready himself. For the worst two words he has ever had to say in his entire life. "He's dead." It grew quiet. She walked up to him, and slapped him hard across the face.

Tears filled her eyes. "I knew he shouldn't have started hanging around with you." He could feel a bruise forming on his face. She started sobbing, and she sat down on the couch.

He followed. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, May. He was a good kid."

"He was better than good." He nodded in agreement. He let her sob for a few minutes. "When his parents died, I signed those papers promising to protect him and love him. I failed."

He shook his head. "If anything, it's my fault May."

She sighed. "You know, he looked up to you. Even before he met you." He raised an eyebrow at this reveal. She sniffled and looked at the TV in the living room. "When he was little, he would watch Iron Man on the TV screen. He wanted to be just like you."

Peter's words from about two years ago rang in his head. **"I just wanted to be like you."**

She continued. "I may not have always approved of him being with you, but I didn't want to stop it. You were helping him find happiness. For that, I will always be grateful." She sighed again. "I don't particularly want to know, but how did he die?" He figured she would ask that.

"He disintegrated into dust."

Her mouth fell open. "I've seen that on the streets and on the news...how is it even possible?"

He shook his head. "It would take me hours to explain. Let's just say, it's a very powerful being's fault." She seemed satisfied by his answer.

She stood up, and exited the room. When she came back, she placed something in his hand. He looked down at it, and saw it was a blue USB drive. "Watch the video on it. Peter's wishes."

He stuffed it in his pocket. In his other pocket, he pulled out a credit card and held it out to her. "I know this won't bring him back, but take it. Use it for his funeral. There might be extra, but use that too. This is the least I could do."

She gave him a slight smile. She hugged him, taking him aback. "Thank you."

He nodded, and was about to leave when he remembered something. "Get some rest." He then exited the apartment with tears in his eyes and a USB drive in his pocket.

...

He wanted nothing more than to burn it and never see it again. But he couldn't deny Peter's wishes. The kid meant too much to him. He plugged it into his computer, and scrolled through the files. He had many pictures. He saw pictures of the LEGO Death Star Ned had gotten for his birthday. The kid had been rambling on about it until he had made him shut up about it. He found a video labeled "Germany with Mr. Stark" He had remembered that video, and smiled to himself. He continued to scroll through until he found a video labeled "Dear Mr. Stark" Assuming that was the one, he clicked on it.

 **Yes, I know that was a cliffhanger. This story will be two chapters so if you're interested, click on follow. I came up with this idea today, and just had to post this. Hope you've enjoyed! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of this two-shot. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys made my day:) I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. I hope everyone enjoys this as well:)**

The video started playing, and revealed Peter sitting on his bed, wearing his Spiderman suit without the mask. He must be using the tripod Tony had gotten him. Peter took a deep breath. "Hey, Mr. Stark." Tony almost fell out of his chair at hearing Peter and seeing him again. Sure, his mind had been showing him images of Peter, and replaying his voice but this was...different.

He continued. "If you're watching this, I'm dead. Whether by some villain, lightning, or even a sharknado." He slapped a hand against his head. "Uh-sorry. That last one was a movie reference. I'll try to refrain from using them in this video. I know you don't like them." He suddenly remembered how Peter had helped defeat Ebony Maw using a movie reference. He never knew his little references would actually come in handy someday. He used to think they were annoying. Now? He missed them. They were a part of what made Peter...Peter. Peter cleared his throat, and grabbed Tony's attention. It was weird. It was as if he knew Tony had been lost in thought.

"Anyways, I made this video to tell you things I never have. Also, I guess it can be something of mine you can remember me by."

Tony scooted his chair closer to the screen, curious as to what he had to say. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, Aunt May won't be barging in anytime soon. She's at a friend's house until 6. She-uh still doesn't know I'm Spiderman. It would be better if she didn't know. I wouldn't want to put more worry on her." This video was obviously made before Aunt May found out. He remembered Peter had not seemed too happy to see Aunt May had called Tony over, and started yelling at him while he sat on the couch. It had taken a while to calm his Aunt down.

"Alright, so let me just start off by saying thank you, Mr. Stark. For everything. I haven't known you for that long, but I don't know what I'd do without you." He had found himself thinking the same thing not so long ago. "You are helping me become a better Spiderman. And, without you, I probably would never have met the Avengers. Even if I was fighting a half of the team." He ran a hand through his hair. "But, most importantly, you are like a father to me. And, I love you Mr. Stark. For years now, I've felt...a little lonely. Sure, I have Ned and Aunt May. But, ever since Uncle Ben died, I felt like I was missing something. When you came into my life, I realized it was a father figure. I don't know if you think of me as a son, or not but...I'll always think of you as a father." Tony felt tears threatening to come out. Of course he thought of him as a son. He always would. Peter chuckled. "You know, it's funny. When I was little, I dreamt of having Iron Man as a family member. Huh, I guess dreams can come true…" Now Tony couldn't stop the tears that fell. He never deserved Peter. Out of all the people Peter could look up to, it was him. He didn't exactly understand why. Sure, he was named as 'a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist,' but that didn't make up for the things he had done in his life. He guessed Peter saw something he didn't. That was Peter for ya. That kid saw the good in everyone.

"I'm also sorry if I've ever been a nuisance, or a burden."

Tony slammed his fist down on his desk. "Dammit, kid! Stop saying sorry!" Of course, there wasn't a point. Peter couldn't hear him. "Moving on, I'm sure Aunt May is in a lot of pain right now. You as well. I just want to ask if you could take care of her for me? Just check up on her once in a while? I know she isn't your biggest fan, but I think she would appreciate some help." He sighed, and Tony suddenly saw tears forming in the kid's eyes. He wiped at his eyes. "Sorry, this just isn't easy, you know? Talking about all of this. But, this has to be done. What they say is true. Someone could die any second. Especially if you're a superhero. That's why I'm filming this video."

He scratched behind his head. "We're almost done, I swear. Finally, grief. I don't want you, or anyone to forget me. But, I don't want you stuck for years in grief, unable to be happy. I know grief is not easy, believe me. But, I want you to move on and be happy. Don't be sad for the rest of your days because of me. And, especially you Mr. Stark? Please don't sink into drugs or drinking. It will only make things worse." Even when the kid was talking about his death he was selfless.

"And, don't worry about me. I'll be okay in heaven. I can see Uncle Ben, and maybe meet your parents Mr. Stark." He never had been a very religious person but he knew for certain this kid wouldn't go to hell. He also briefly wondered what his parents would think of this innocent, brave boy who had found his way into his life. "In conclusion, I love you Mr. Stark. I'll miss you. A lot. But, uh-hey I'll see you again someday." The kid seemed certain Tony was going to heaven, which made him smile.

"Please tell Aunt May I love her and tell her I appreciate everything she has done for me. Oh, and tell Ned he can have my legos and he was one of the best friends I ever had. I'm eventually going to tell Aunt May to give this to you if the situation presents itself. Alright, Peter Parker out." He shut off the camera, leaving Tony with his thoughts. He gently pulled the USB drive out, and gently set it down. He was definitely going to keep this. He could watch the video when he was missing him, and even look at the other pictures and videos. He smiled to himself. Peter had left him a part of himself behind for Tony. Always the selfless one.

He didn't know if they were going to be able to bring the dead back, but he was damn well sure they could avenge them.

 **RIP Peter Parker. May you come back to life in Avengers 4.**

 **Also, fun fact while writing this second part, I was listening to my Spotify Release Radar, and a song came up and I can't remember the title, but at one point all the male singer says is "I don't wanna go," and I was basically crying and laughing about it at the same time.**


End file.
